1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle holders and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus for suspending bottles in a shower so that they are conveniently positioned and their contents are easily accessible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several apparatuses for suspending bottled toiletries are known in the art. Exemplary devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,209, 3,024,564, and 4,108,314.
Known devices such as shower caddies, cabinet-style supports, and hanging fixtures which attach to a bottle have met with limited success. Shower caddies suffer from the disadvantage that oversized bottles often can not be safely accommodated due to the limited size of their cabinet section. Smaller bottles on the other hand are frequently to small to be used in conjunction with those support systems utilizing clamps. Further, hanging fixtures including clamping members often suffer from the disadvantage that the bottles are not freely rotatable and pivotable relative to the clamping member. Consequently, the bottles do not hang properly and, often times, they become tangled with one another.
A need has arisen for a support apparatus which does not suffer from the foregoing limitations and disadvantages.